Janji
by vialesana
Summary: 'Bukankah cincin ini telah menjadi saksi dari janji kita berdua? Bukankah cincin ini yang nantinya akan mengikatkan hubungan diantara kita agar kita takkan pernah berpisah? Benar begitu, kan? Request fic buat Neisa. Songfic pertama! Enjoy! RnR? :3


**Judul: **Janji

**Tokoh: **Gaara & Haruno Sakura

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**SongFic: **Embun by The Moon

**Warning: **Gaje, alay, lebay, dsb!

* * *

**Janji**

(Don't like Don't read)

Cuaca malam ini tak bersahabat seperti biasanya. Hujan turun dengan deras dan mengguyur rata desa Sunagakure. Wanita berambut merah muda melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk memandang rintik-rintik hujan yang menurutnya sangat jarang terjadi di desa padang pasir ini. "Gaara..." gumamnya. Ia kemudian duduk disofa yang letaknya dekat dengan jendela dan meraih sebuah bingkai foto... foto saat ia bersama Gaara, calon suaminya.

_Dirimu meninggalkanku saat aku benar-benar mencintaimu._

_Jejakku semakin menjauh saat hatiku luluh karenamu._

Sekitar seminggu yang lalu, Sakura mendapatkan kabar buruk dari kedua kakak Gaara, bahwa ia telah gugur dalam peperangan di Iwagakure karena berusaha melindungi seorang Jounin Suna yang hendak dibunuh oleh lawan. Kematian Gaara disebabkan karena ia mengalami pendarahan hebat pada bagian organ vitalnya. Pada saat Gaara melindungi Jounin tersebut, tubuhnya harus menerima tusukan tak terduga dari pedang lawan. "Kenapa? Kenapa harus kamu, Gaara? Kenapa?" lirih Sakura. Disaat ia mendapatkan lelaki yang pantas untuk dicintai, disaat telah menemukan tempat untuk berbagi cinta... justru ia pergi untuk selama-lamanya dengan begitu cepat. Kematian Gaara seakan telah menelan habis kebahagiaan yang akan Sakura dapatkan.

_Seharusnya kau ada disini saatku menangis._

_Semestinya kau memelukku saat aku ringkih._

_Sadarkah engkau bagaikan embun pagi sejukkan mataku._

_Engkau adalah resah gelisahku._

'Kau tetaplah di Suna, aku akan segera kembali. Tenanglah.' kalimat tersebut adalah kata-kata terakhir Gaara sebelum ia berangkat ke Iwagakure. Nada suara calon suaminya teralun begitu lembut ditelinga Sakura. Ia menggenggam erat lengan Gaara dengan penuh ketakutan dan kekhawatiran sebelum Gaara hendak melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi berperang. Saat itu hatinya bergejolak sungguh aneh dan cemas... ia takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan calon suaminya. Namun Gaara hanya tersenyum lembut dengan penuh keyakinan pada Sakura, bahwa ia takkan kenapa-kenapa dan akan kembali secepatnya setelah perang usai.

'Jangan takut, Sakura. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah.' Gaara menyentuh sisi kiri wajah Sakura dan memeluk kekasihnya yang mulai menitikkan air mata. Sentuhan dan gerakan lembut jemarinya begitu menenangkan hati Sakura. Itulah kenapa Sakura sangat menyayangi Gaara, ia begitu nyaman dalam dekapannya. Setiap kali Sakura membutuhkannya, Gaara selalu ada dihadapannya. Setiap kali hati Sakura merasa gusar, Gaara lah yang segera menenangkan perasaannya.

Pelukan itu, adalah pelukan terakhir dari Gaara kepada Sakura. Nasib berkata yang sebaliknya... seminggu setelah Gaara berangkat berperang di Iwagakure, Gaara pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan takkan pernah kembali disampingnya. Kini Sakura takkan lagi mendapatkan kehangatan dari sang kekasih. Ia takkan mendapatkan ketenangan dan kenyamanan saat ada bersamanya. Begitu pula saat ia menangis... ia tak mempunyai tempat untuk meluapkan kesedihannya kembali. Seandainya saat Gaara terluka, Sakura ada disampingnya... mungkin kejadian buruk ini tak akan datang kepadanya. Entah kenapa sekarang hati Sakura terasa begitu hampa tanpa kehadiran Gaara. Dunia seakan sudah tak ada arti apa-apa untuk dirinya. Wujud penyejuk hati itu kini hilang dalam sekejap dari pandangannya. Sakura tak akan pernah mendapatkan kembali seorang Sabaku No Gaara.

_Ribuan janji kau uapkan padaku._

_Berjuta kata cinta kau tanam diharapku._

_Akankah engkau kan datang menjamah belai rambutku._

_Engkau adalah bayangan diriku._

Air mata mulai membasahi kedua mata Sakura. Wanita tersebut masih memandang bingkai foto calon suaminya. Hujan terus turun dengan deras, seakan ikut merasakan kesedihan yang menimpa Sakura. Hatinya terasa sakit, sakit sekali seperti terkoyak pisau, dan bahkan rasanya mungkin lebih menyakitkan dari itu. Ia sangat kecewa dengan semuanya, ia tidak terima dengan nasib yang ia terima sekarang. Sakura tak siap jika Gaara harus pergi meninggalkannya secepat ini. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin untuk melampiaskan kesedihannya... namun tidak bisa, air mata lebih cepat turun dari kedua matanya untuk menggantikan amarahnya.

"Gaara.." gumamnya kembali sembari meneteskan air mata yang kini jatuh membasahi kaca bingaki tersebut. Sakura masih ingin hidup lama bersama Gaara. Ia masih ingat sekali dengan semua janji-janji yang Gaara katakan pada Sakura setelah mereka bertunangan. Gaara berjanji akan membahagiakan hidupnya kelak setelah mereka resmi menikah. Gaara berjanji, dia akan selalu berada disisi Sakura dan tak akan pernah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian... karena Gaara begitu mencintai Sakura lebih dari apapun. Entah berapa banyak baris janji yang telah Gaara lontarkan pada calon istrinya. Waktu itu, raut wajah Sakura begitu bahagia ketika mendengarkan janji yang diucapkan oleh Gaara.

"Gaara.. mana buktinya bahwa kau akan membahagiakanku? Mana buktinya kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku sendiri? Bukankah kau berjanji akan selalu berada disampingku? Bukan begitu, Gaara?" jemari mulusnya kini bergerak dan mengelus-elus wajah Gaara yang ada dibingkai tersebut... aliran air matanya tak berhenti menetes, "Kenapa, Gaara? Kenapa kau mengingkari semua janjimu kepadaku? Kenapa? Padahal aku terus menunggu kedatanganmu hingga perang selesai. Aku begitu berharap kau akan kembali dengan selamat dan kita segera menikah." Sakura kemudian memeluk bingkai foto itu erat-erat didalam dekapannya. Tak lama ia meletakkan kembali bingkai itu pada pangkuannya dan kedua bola matanya kini teralihkan pada sebuah cincin berlian indah yang melingkar dijari manis kirinya. Dipandangnya secara seksama bentuk cincin tersebut, lalu ia menggerak-gerakkan perlahan lengan kirinya untuk memandang sepenuhnya cincin berlian pemberian dari Gaara, "Gaara, kau tahu? Cincin pemberianmu ini terlihat begitu indah. Bukankah cincin ini telah menjadi saksi dari janji kita berdua? Bukankah cincin ini yang nantinya akan mengikatkan hubungan diantara kita agar kita takkan pernah berpisah? Benar begitu, kan? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tetap saja pergi meninggalkanku, Gaara? Kenapa kau mengingkari janji yang telah kau buat untukku? Akankah kau akan kembali disisiku? Aku... sangat rindu akan kehangatan dan belaian darimu, Gaara. Mungkinkah aku akan merasakan kembali belaian yang dulu pernah kau berikan kepadaku?"

Hujan tak kunjung berhenti dan terus menemani kesendirian Sakura dalam kesedihannya malam itu. Kedua lengan Sakura kemudian bergerak dan memeluk dirinya sendiri dalam isakan tangis. Ia begitu rindu dengan Gaara. Ia begitu ingin mendapatkan kembali kasih sayang dari kekasih tercintanya. Suaranya, ciumannya, pelukannya, tingkah lakunya... semua yang ada didalam diri Gaara begitu dirindukan oleh Sakura. Kedua matanya kini terlihat begitu merah dan sembab, namun ia tak berhenti menangis dan masih menyebut nama Gaara. Sakura tahu bahwa kekasihnya tak akan kembali untuk menemaninya, ia tahu Gaara tak akan kembali untuk memberikannya kehangatan. Tapi ia berharap, Gaara akan hidup bahagia disana meskipun Sakura harus memulai kesehariannya tanpa Gaara.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gaara.."

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Terima kasih bagi yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic saya, mereview maupun yang me-favoritkan fic gaje ini. Yang mau kasih kritik ataupu flame silahkan, tapi mohon** LOG IN** agar saya bisa membalas anda..

untuk Neisa, gimana nih ficnya? kependekan dan gak nyambung ya pasti? *digeplak  
tapi mudah2an gak kecewa yaa.. (amin) ^^

Sekali lagi terima kasih! *nunduk2

**28.06.10**  
**12.49 AM**


End file.
